User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 612 Prediction
Title: Wet-Haired Caribou P. 1 Sanji: Oi Chopper, can I stand up already? Chopper: No Sanji! If you see them again you’ll die! Sanji: Who are them? Chopper: -I can’t tell him! Even his fantasies- Sanji stands up and puts on a shirt. Chopper: Wait Sanji! Sanji: Hmm? Sanji walks from behind the bar and sees all beautiful mermaids. Chopper: Sanji? Are you okay? Sanji: M…Mer…Maids? Chopper: You resisted them! Okama blood doesn’t bleed when you see mermaids! Great! Sanji: Okama? –Angry funny face- P. 2 Neptune: You are Monkey D. Luffy, correct? Luffy: Yup. And you’re a hairy old man. Keimi/Pappug/Nami/Usopp: LUFFY! Neptune: Hohohoho, what a straight-forward kid! I like that. Strawhat Luffy, I need your assistance. Luffy: What can I help with, old guy? Keimi/Pappug/Nami/Usopp: LUFFY! Luffy: What? Neptune: My daughter will explain. Princess! Fukaboshi : Strawhat Luffy. Usopp: WHAAAAT!! P. 3 The Mermaid Princess introduced: A seahorse-mermaid. Usopp: She’s beauti- -turns to stone- Nami: Wow! Mermaid Princess: Monkey D. Luffy, it’s an honor to meet you. Luffy bites his lip and bends his head. Luffy: Nice to meet ya’! Mermaid Princess: I need your help! There’s a man, a pirate captain on an old pirate ship. His name his Van Der Dekken, he is a threat to me and the whole city. Keimi: Usopp? Luffy: And you want me to…? Mermaid Princess: Defeat him. P. 4 Nami: That will cost you money. Keimi/Pappug/Usopp: NAMI! Keimi: You back, Usopp? Mermaid Princess: We thought of that, is 500,000,000 enough? Nami: YES! YEAH! You’re amazing! Nami hugs the Mermaid Princess. Keimi/Pappug/Usopp: NAMI! Luffy: We can do it for fr- Nami hit Luffy Luffy: Bvor Bivehundredmiliom. –all beat up- P. 5 Daruma: You’re back, captain! Zeo: The Strawhat Pirates have entered the Royal Palace, captain. Jones: Great, when they get out, we’ll take ‘em out! Zyahahahaha! Dosun: Ikaros, you said you found Roronoa Zoro back in the alleys of Noah! Zeo: What?! Jones: Are you lying to me Zeo?! Ikaros: Wait Hodi. He isn’t lying, that swordsman was all alone. Daruma: All alone! Why didn’t you take him out?! Dosun: Why didn’t you? Ikaros: Shut it, hammerhead! Jones: Shut up, all of you! Zeo: That captain, that navigator and another unidentified somebody. Dosun: How did it end with that crabhead? Ikaros: Crabhand. Dosun: What you got! Jones: SHUT UP! P. 6 Jones: Those cowards are surfacing as we speak. Daruma: Two of them are at Mermaid Café, boss. Jones: Then this is our lucky day. Set out you guys, I’ll wait here for Hammond’s report. Ikaros: I won’t go, I need to speak with Hyozo. Mermaids: AAARGH! Caribou: Keep quiet! You’re my hostage! Chopper: I smell mud. Sanji: That weirdo again, who misbehaved towards Nami-swan! Chopper: You do that all the time! Sanji and Chopper run to the front of Mermaid Café. Caribou/Sanji: That pervert! Chopper: You both are perverts! Sanji: What’re you doing to that lovely mermaid! Let loose! P. 7 Caribou is kicked in the face. Sanji: Are you alright? Stand back, I’ll take care of him. Caribou: How did you hit me?! Sanji jumps in the air and frontflips with his heel on Caribou’s face. Caribou: Aargh! I am a logia, I have the power of mud! Sanji: I am a ladies man, I have the power of love! Caribou: What? Sanji hit Caribou on his nose, whom flies into the wall. Chopper: He’s right, how can Sanji hit him? Sanji runs towards the wall. Caribou: Damn it, why is this happening! Chopper: The gypsum! Sanji still has gypsum and bandages on his feet. That dries mud! P. 8 Caribou: Muddy Sweep! A mudstrain attacks Sanji. Sanji: Damn it! I’m choking! Caribou pulls Sanji towards him and chokes him. Sanji kicks the mudstrain and breaks it. Caribou and Sanji both fall to the ground. Chopper: Koketei Razorblade! Caribou is stamped into the floor. Caribou: God, please punish these evildoers. Chopper: Sanji! Chopper throws water over the mud and blows air towards him. Sanji: Thank you Chopper, I couldn’t breath for a sec. Chopper: Wait, he’s still moving. Sanji: I guess so, I’ll handle this guy. I know what to expect. Chopper: I’ll look after the mermaid. P. 9 Sanji lands in the basement, Caribou is gone. Sanji: Come out, wherever you are. Caribou: Gotcha’! Sanji: Santen Découpage! Sanji kicks Caribou to the ceiling, as he bounces to the ground. Caribou: This is blasphemy! Sanji: You’re face is blasphemy! Deuxième Haché! Caribou flies back up the ceiling lying knocked out on the floor. Sanji lights a sigaret and walks upstairs. Category:Blog posts